


What Tony Stark shouldn't have done, but did anyway

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, FrostIron - Freeform, Hand Jobs, I'm so sorry, Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plotless porn, Pseudo-Incest, Shameless, Tony shipping himself with everyone, Vanaheim, fantasies, hints - Freeform, i don't know what i was thinking, implied - Freeform, mentions of all other Avengers, not that it matters, of no consequence, really bad stuff! don't read if you are underage - it's rated explicit for a reason!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: One prolonged, epic chase of Loki later, the Avengers end up on Vanaheim. They finally catch Loki, but have to spend the night camping in a snowy forest before they make the journey back. Loki is held with magic suppressing shackles and one big-brother embrace as they all try to get some sleep… Except for Tony. Porn ensues.</p><p>(in other words: pointless porn. There is a plot somewhere in my head, but I don’t have time to write the entire story, so let’s skip to the porn part…)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Tony Stark shouldn't have done, but did anyway

Seriously, it was too cold to spend the night outdoors, but the team was exhausted and needed a break before heading back to the Vanir capital, where they were going to be transported back to Asgard. Tony’s armour had earned him the privilege to help Thor guard Loki for the night.

Tony shivered uncontrollably on the ground next to the two Asgardians. Thor’s gentle snoring indicated that he slept rather soundly even with his traitorous excuse of a brother cuddled next to him. They were lying on their sides, one next to the other, Loki’s back to Thor’s chest. Tony lied a few feet away on the snow, in full armour, while the Asgardians shared a large thick fur cover, that would have been enough to cover the three of them and more. But even though Loki’s wrists were tightly bound in magic-suppressing chains and he had been searched several times for any remaining hidden blades, Tony still though that Thor was asking for it by drifting off next to his brother.

The rest of the avengers were cuddled together on the other side of the camp underneath the other large polar fur that the Vanir queen had generously given to the team before they made their chase for Loki in her kingdom some weeks ago. Tony’s armour was supposed to keep him warm, and also made him the least vulnerable in the case of a sudden unexpected attempt of escape made by the trickster, and that’s how ended up guarding Loki alongside Thor. But the armour was not nearly as warm as everyone seemed to think, and frankly, Tony’s teeth were chattering behind his visor. Not to mention how uncomfortable it was to try to rest in that thing.

To top it all, Loki was only pretending to be sleeping, the bastard. At some point he opened his eyes and started talking to Tony in his smooth calm voice.

Tony tried keeping his words quiet, in order not to disturb Thor, who still slept deeply despite their antagonistic little conversation.

“You don’t look too comfortable, and you must be freezing inside your metal shell,” Loki said finally. “There is plenty of space beneath this hide, you are welcome to make yourself comfortable next to me.”

Tony raised an eyebrow behind his visor, but curiosity took the better of him and he accepted Loki’s offer. 

As soon as Loki moved to lift the heavy fur a bit, Thor’s arms instinctively pulled him tighter back, clutching Loki's chained wrists close to the dark-haired man’s chest. Loki huffed in annoyance, but did not look nearly as disgusted as Tony assumed he would be. Loki had said he hated Thor, but he looked extremely comfortable lounging his back against him, and if Tony was not imagining it, he even seemed to lean into it a bit. 

Thor, on the other hand, in his sleep was nuzzling in Loki’s neck, an idea even more disturbing. Tony really didn't like the idea of just how close his teammate and his enemy seemed to be, when they were not busy fighting each other. 

Besides, it was not really an embrace, Tony reminded himself. Thor was the only one (except of the Hulk) who could hold Loki down, and without a holding facility at their disposal, the team could never rest unless Thor physically held the god of mischief still during the entire night. The fact that Thor had chosen to sleep during the affair was the only odd part, but given how he grabbed at Loki even in his sleep, Tony supposed Thor knew what he was doing. 

Wondering what had possessed the trickster to invite him, Stark lifted the fur himself and moved close to the brothers before letting it drop down on his armour. Loki cracked a smirk at him, but didn’t say anything. 

“Your armour is cold,” he commented. 

“Yeah, imagine how I feel.”

“Were you too afraid of me to come here sooner?”

“In your dreams.”

After a few minutes of silence, during which Tony’s eyes never left Loki’s face, and the trickster stared back relentlessly, even though he could only see the armour’s face-plate, Loki finally made a move with his bound hands to touch the glow of the arc-reactor on Tony’s chest. 

With a low snarl, Thor pulled Loki back and hooked a knee over his legs. His armour rattled in the process, but Thor remained fast asleep. 

Loki let out a long-suffering sigh, giving up on whatever shit he’d been planning.

“Are you feeling the brotherly love,” Tony teased. 

“Hardly.”

“You seem pretty comfy just cuddling with your big bro.”

Loki gave him a dangerous glare, which made Tony want to push the matter further. He could sense he had hit a nerve somewhere, and Tony loved conversations with badly covered sexual innuendo. 

“I always wonder why the big guy is so fond of you. Is he… hmmm…” Tony paused, wondering how to put it delicately, just in case Thor wasn’t as asleep as he seemed.

“No!” Loki cut him off a bit too sharply. 

Not being able to resist, Tony lifted his face-plate to raise his eyebrows at Loki.

“So you guys never ever…”

“No!”

“Even as teenagers? You know, it’s not that uncommon when you are young and hormones are flying around…” 

“What do you think you are implying, mortal?” Loki’s eyes narrowed to poisonous green slits.

“You got defensive,” Tony stated in a conclusive manner, which made Loki quietly rage.

“Whatever made you think that you know anything?”

“I know I’m onto something here,” Tony said and putting an iron gantlet on Loki’s wrists for good measure, leaned forward to Loki’s face. It was probably a bad idea, because he wouldn’t put it pass Loki to bite off his nose, but he did it anyway, because watching the god of mischief squirm was well worth it.

After searching Loki’s face and finding nothing but an impassive mask, Tony pulled away.

“Yeah, I know there was nothing. I don’t believe that Thor would ever fuck his so-called brother,” Tony said when he realized that no more fun could be gained from the conversation. “Don’t get me wrong, I wouldn’t put it pass you, insane son of a bitch…”

“I will cut your tongue for that insult!” Loki hissed. “If Thor could hear what you just said, he would not hesitate to smash your head with Mjolnir!”

“You could tell him, but I doubt he would believe you. Lie-smith.” Tony smirked.

Loki seethed, and Tony, feeling suicidally thrilled, leaned even closer to whisper in the god’s ear.

“My theory is that you, yes, you… always, always wanted to…” Tony pulled back just enough to see Loki’s reaction and was rewarded by the powerless anger that he saw on the god of mischief’s face. It was way too much fun to mess with him. And Tony privately thought that he was right. Even though this was just a game, and it didn't’ matter at all. This was just for fun, the type that Tony knew nobody should find out about. With Thor lying so close, and potentially waking up to hear this conversation made it even better.

“Not that I blame you though,” Tony continued, smirking. “Thor is one really handsome god. Just look at him… I’d want to do him too, and living a thousand years alongside him makes it worse, doesn’t it?”

Loki’s anger seemed to subside, replaced with confusion and what looked like curiosity. He turned his face slightly to the side to meet Tony’s eyes. 

“And with the two of you – you aren’t really brothers. There, all obstacles are out of the way. Why should anyone blame you?”

Loki didn’t look angry any more, just thoughtful and even a little bit mischievous. Suddenly the inventor became weary that he might be giving the trickster ideas. 

“Don’t assume that you know my mind,” he said in a velvet voice.

“That was a confession,” Tony stated. 

“It takes one to know one. Did you not say that you desire the thunderer,” Loki countered with a smile that was too damned charming and manipulative. “I wonder if you hope to ever have him?”

“Nope. I don’t think that it would ever happen,” Tony said, omitting the part that he wasn’t serious about his attraction to Thor. He did have a bit of a man-crush on the blonde, but it was the same type of thing he had for Bruce and Steve, and even Barton – just a guy-crush. Definitely not the type of crush he had for Natasha…

“And you are right,” Loki smiled somewhat crookedly. “Thor wouldn’t lie with one of his shield-brothers.”

“So we have something in common.”

“I don’t think so.”

Tony wasn’t certain what the god meant anymore, but one thing was for certain. Loki was no longer affected by the little game, now he was playing. Looking at him, all pale skin, dark hair and brilliant green eyes as he reclined into Thor’s protective embrace, cuddled underneath the heavy furs, Tony knew that the chances of beating the god of tricks at any game was very slim. Even one that he had created. Tony had to stop playing with the fire. But the fire was so bright, so tempting…

Tony raised his armoured hand to lift Loki’s chin a bit. To his surprise Loki allowed himself to be touched.

“I bet this feels pretty good then, doesn’t it. Having him pressed to you like that.” 

Loki raised an eyebrow, but his eyes dared Tony to go on. The inventor held his breath but reason didn’t manage to stop him from leaning forward and whispering in the freezing air between them. 

“If I would never be in his arms, why don’t you tell me what it feels like? Can you feel him through your clothes? Does it make you hard?”

Loki chuckled quietly.

“Oooh,” he murmured leaning close to Tony’s ear sensor. The sound cracked just a bit, but still translated pretty well into the dark sound of Loki’s voice “… yes. And how…” 

Tony had only meant this to be entertainment, but that tone… He hadn’t expected that reply, and Loki’s deep, seductive voice… The vibration went right down to his crotch and this was bad, so bad… 

Worst of all, he had been goading Loki for the last half an hour or so to no avail, but the trickster had managed to get him reeled up with less than a sentence. No way was Loki going to win! 

Despite the unspoken rules, Tony slid one iron finger down Loki’s front, unable to feel the tunic or the press of flesh through the armour, but judging by the resistance and approximation, he stoped just over Loki’s lower stomach. 

Those green eyes were suddenly breathtakingly intense and focused on his. 

“How?” Tony asked, wanting to hear more, daring Loki to speak to him those forbidden words, which endangered both of their necks, if Thor ever found out.

And Loki did. The dark-haired god pressed his treacherous lips to Tony’s hearing sensor and whispered breathily making Stark’s heart speed dangerously beneath his arc-reactor. 

“I can feel him, all of him. I can feel his length warm and slack, pressing to the back of my thighs…” Loki paused, his voice scraping from the closeness to the hearing sensor, but Tony was completely still, immobilized by the shock of hearing those words, the shock of just who was uttering them, and the shock of how excessively aroused it made him. 

“His breath is so hot against my neck… it makes me want to turn around and taste it, right off his sleeping lips. I want to put my hands in his front and find him, take him and stroke him as he sleeps. He won’t wake up, even if I take him to completion with my hands… or my mouth.”

The last word was added as an afterthought, so intentionally dirty that Tony almost hated himself for loving it so much. Loki stopped for a breath and Tony realized he was breathing hard, watching Thor’s sleeping face and fantasizing about what Loki had just said. 

“You dirty little…” Tony began, but Loki wasn’t finished. He aligned his face with Tony’s and stared into his eyes, as Stark’s steamy breath touched his parted lips.

“But I would rather pull down my trousers first,” Loki continued, his gaze shameless, daring and so undeniably sexy that Tony couldn’t look away if he tried. “I would pull them down just a bit, as much as it takes, but no more...”

Tony pictured Loki’s tight leather trousers shoved down his legs, just under his buttocks. He didn’t have to hear the rest of Loki’s fantasy. He had lost the game, but that didn’t matter at all. Because it seemed like Loki had lost it as well, judging by the blazing lust that he could see in those green eyes.

“And then?” Tony breathed, leaning even closer, impossibly close to those poisonous lips. God, he shouldn’t be doing this!

“You know what then,” Loki breathed.

“Say it,” Tony’s breath was coming out a little shaky. He was so hard that it hurt him where he strained against his armour. 

Loki leaned so close that his lips brushed Tony’s as he spoke. 

“I would slide him right in…”

The feel of those lips, and the words made Tony lose it. Before he knew it, his tongue was as deep inside Loki’s mouth as it could go. He gripped Loki’s hair with an iron gannet and crushed their mouths together forcefully. 

Suddenly the god was yanked away from him as Thor felt the disturbance and pulled Loki back, one large arm coming around Loki’s chest in a gesture that looked ridiculously protective, and completely inappropriate for the moment.

“Fuck…” Tony hissed but his body was moving instinctively closer, and he bit Loki’s lips before kissing him again, this time so dangerously close to Thor, that he could feel the blond god’s disturbed breath. 

“You will wake him up, you fool,” Loki whispered when Tony finally pulled away to breathe.

Against better judgement, Tony removed his left gantlet and put it aside. He ran his freed hand over Loki’s front, tracing the outlines of his abdominal, over one poking hip bone and straight down the V of his crotch. Loki shuddered as Tony’s fingers brushed the bulge of his erection. 

“How about…” Tony whispered, trying to hold himself back and failing, “how about we enact this… right now?”

Loki’s eyes widened impossibly, but it was not in horror or shock, rather in awe and sudden inspiration.

A wicked smile spread over his mouth, and Tony thought that he should have known that the god of mischief would be down for something like that. After all, didn’t perversions of this sort fall in his rightful domain?

“How can we do that?” Loki whispered, biting his lower lip. 

“Just,” Tony began breathlessly. “Just turn around somehow and put a bit of space between you two…”

Loki got it immediately, and slowly, painfully, teasingly slow, maneuvered himself in Thor’s grip, careful not to disturb the blond or make him pull them closer again. By the time Loki had turned his back to Tony, the inventor had removed the helmet and most of his armour, leaving just the legs and the right repulsor gantlet on (just in case).

He wrapped his left arm around Loki, who had managed to wriggle a little bit of space between him and his brother. Tony pulled the front of Loki’s tunic up, exposing and ran his hand over the cool skin greedily. It was funny how despite how hot it was beneath the same fur as Thor, Loki’s skin was still quite cool to the touch. The erection in his pants, however was not. Tony pulled hard on the leather pants until he got them down, just like Loki had described. 

Unlike in the fantasy, Loki’s buttocks were quite dry and there was no perspiration or moisture to ease the passage. But the dark-haired god seemed quite eager to take it, despite the lack of preparation, whispering to Tony to do it, do it urgently.

The inventor buried one hand between Loki’s tight ass-cheeks and pushed on the entrance with a finger once and then inserted another, pumping in and out not too gently. Loki was quiet, but Tony could feel the satisfied shudders that ran through his frame with every movement. 

“Yes,” he murmured. “Now do it, Stark, I can’t wait any longer.”

“Look who’s eager,” Tony breathed into his ear, but he couldn’t wait any more as well, so he abandoned preparation and positioned himself against Loki’s ass.

Slowly he penetrated him, seating himself further and further inside, all the while delighting in the long, satisfied sigh that escaped Loki’s lips, as if there could never be a better feeling than having a cock filling him up. As if he’d been dreaming of this moment. It made Tony feel so good, that it was easy to forget Thor was less than an arm away from them.

Sudden panic shook him like a lightning strike. If Thor would awake, Tony knew he’d be dead. The blond would kill him. Maybe he’d kill Loki too, but Tony was a goner for sure, for fucking his brother, right next to his sleeping form to top it all.

If Loki wanted to kill him, all it would take, would be to wake Thor up. But it seemed like Loki wanted to be fucked so badly that he wasn’t feeling homicidal at the moment (which meant he wanted it pretty bad, if it wasn’t obvious). So Tony decided that having gone so far, he’d take his chances. He’d just make sure to make it quick and soundless.

“Stay quiet now,” he hissed in Loki’s ear. The trickster was holding his breath, trying not to pant in excitement.

Tony began moving in discrete but powerful thrusts, aiming them until he found the spot that made Loki’s thighs shake. Then he just thrust on that single spot, in fast, short movements that hit the sensitive spot over and over again. Meanwhile Loki was breathless, having a hard time not meowing or making any other pleasured noises. His breaths sounded like soundless sobs, and his entire body was tense with supressed desire. 

Fuck, so good, Tony thought, his eyes and jaw clenching tightly, trying his best not to pant, not to growl, not to fuck Loki any harder or shake him too much. 

“Please…” Loki breathed, and Tony immediately understood what he wanted. His hands were still bond in chains and he couldn’t jerk off without making any noise. If they were not fucking so secretly, Tony swore to himself that he would have made him cum all over himself without the help of anyone’s hand, but given the limited movements and the frustration, the billionaire playboy philanthropist decided to give the god of mischief a hand. 

Wrapping his hand around Loki’s stiff, large dick and fisting as hard as possible (without colliding his knuckles into Thor’s abdominal) Tony leaned over Loki to press his lips to the god’s ear.

“I bet you can’t wait to cum all over him,” he whispered. 

He didn’t have to say any more, because that was enough to send Loki over the edge and Tony felt the explosion of cold (hmmm…) liquid inside his palm. It went on and on, overfilling his fist and leaking on the ground between the so-called brother’s bodies. Loki was letting out long shaky sighs as his body tensed even further during his orgasm.

Tony felt the slightest disappointed that it was over so quickly, but Loki turned to look at him over his shoulder with lust-glazed eyes.

“More…” he sighed.

As Tony resumed fucking him and jerking his still hard cock (??) Loki’s body trembled quite noticeably. Still too sensitive from his orgasm, but at the same time so very insatiable... Loki’s ass was clenching almost painfully tight around Tony’s cock, and it felt so good that Tony was very close, and so was Loki (again)... And then suddenly Thor moved.

The slumbering god of thunder wrapped both of his muscular arms around Loki and pulled him flush against his front. Tony managed to let go of Loki’s dick just in time to prevent his hand from getting trapped between the brothers. Loki shook even harder at the contact with his brother, and Tony was sure that the shameless bastard had come once again.

Thor’s arms ran over Loki’s back protectively, seemingly sensing the shivering and interpreting it as a sign of coldness. Tony’s heart resumed beating when he realized that Thor really was still asleep and he was just acting on instinct. The golden Asgardian even mumbled something along the lines of “…cold… Loki… sleep now…”

It could have been very endearing if it was not for the raging hard on that Tony still sported. He had been so close…

“Don’t stop now,” Loki whispered. His face was pressed against Thor’s chest and his voice was very muffled, but Tony heard him just fine. 

However this was entering a territory, which even Tony Stark wasn’t certain he could breach. He couldn’t fuck Loki while Thor was holding him so close. This was taking things to a whole new level…

“Just a little bit…” Loki whispered, as if sensing the hesitation.

In the end, Tony just couldn’t resist. Loki was just way too bad, and it was irresistible. And Tony was never good at denying himself.

But there were also some boundaries, which even Tony couldn’t cross. So he just took himself in his left hand, while at the same time, bringing his still ironclad right hand to Loki’s ass.

Feeling the thick, metal fingers against his opening, Loki trembled even harder, and hissed “Yessss”.

Thor held him even tighter in response, but Tony pushed two fingers in, and then three, stretching Loki unreasonably wide much to the god’s undeniable delight. 

Loki’s neck arched back and Tony could see his scrunched eyes and gaping mouth, an expression of absolute ecstasy. His spine arched towards Tony’s fingers, and Tony wished he could take in the sight of it, but he couldn’t see anything with the thick heavy fur cover on top of them. Yet he imagined it just fine. Loki’s small, tight ass, arching back, his sack brushing Tony’s iron gantlet as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out. 

The image was too much for Tony and he scooped just a bit closer, in time for his orgasm, allowing his cum to splatter over Loki’s lower back.

Loki hummed appreciatively, and breathed faster as his own (third?) orgasm neared. Tony concentrated on working Loki fast with his fingers, and the dark-haired man sighed and panted almost silently before burying his face into Thor’s neck one last time and cumming with a violent shiver.

And just like that Thor was awake.

“Brother… Why did you bite me?” Thor mumbled sluggishly. Tony froze. 

Thor’s hands were moving over Loki’s back and the inventor’s heart raced in horror as he waited for the inevitable discovery. However, thankfully Thor was too much of a good brother to let his hands drift anywhere lower than Loki’s waist, so he didn’t discover the bare skin beneath. 

“And why are you shaking. Are you unwell,” he whispered to Loki.

“Nnghhhh,” Loki managed some unintelligible sound. Not surprising his lack of eloquence after three mind-blowing orgasms, Tony thought.

“I think he was having a bad dream,” Tony decided to make himself known. 

“Tony…” Thor said glancing over Loki’s shoulder and finding nothing wrong with Tony (no armour in sight) lying under the fur with them. “I’m glad you decided to join us to get some rest.”

“Me too. Now let’s get back to sleep,” Stark said, proud of how even his voice sounded.

Loki pretended to be asleep, and Thor slackened his grip on him a little bit, quickly drifting off and starting to snore again.

How lucky that Thor slept in his full battle armour and wouldn’t have been able to feel the leaking cum that must have been painting his front, and that the fur that covered them was so thick and smelled so deeply of leather and earth that it covered the heavy smell of sex just beneath it. 

Once Thor was asleep, Tony did his best to rearrange himself and he felt Loki do the same. Not another word was spoken between them, as Tony got up and left. He decided it best not to risk falling asleep close to the trickster, no matter what they had done.

…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this shameless, plotless story… I don’t know what to say in my defence. Too much dark chocolate and coffee?


End file.
